spongebeebproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks
Ranks is the head writer for Beeb Productions. He is also a protagonist in the Beeb Cinematic Universe, produced by Beeb Productions. He also appears in other comics such as Giraffe Files and The Incorrect Trousers Biography ”The Getaway” After winning the 100 quadrillion dollar jackpot on a scratch ticket, Ranks says goodbye to the group, and heads to the airport, where he sees Dabhdude, and gives him some money, and telling him to not go in a downward spiral, and that people do appreciate his work. Ranks gets on the plane and meets Karen, and he wants to “get it on”, Karen mistook it for the steaks. Ranks gets checked into his hotel, and decides to spend some money, he buys a hat, goes zip lining, and gets to dine at Hell’s Kitchen. He later goes to a bar and begins telling a story about him and Hyrule’s arguement. SuperJuniorLogan is right behind him and begins asking him what he has against Hyrule. He tells the story, in which she believed Logan was in serious danger due to a supposed medical malpractice when he got an ultrasound, after exposing her and every point she made, she called Ranks, Sml Reviews, and Leni haters and ran off. After the story, SuperJuniorLogan calls Ranks a liar and attacks him, however Ranks throws his glass of beer at SJL, causing SJL to flee with his bodyguards. Ranks decides to purchase a “Super-Soldier Serum”, which increases physicality, durability, endurance, and basically can enhance you beyond the peak of human potential, in order to help protect himself. After the injection, he decides to go to a bonfire. SJL and the bodyguards jump Rank, due to his newfound strength, he tossed the guards in the bonfire, and punted SJL away, presumably in the ocean. His trip returns to normal for a few weeks, Leni calls Ranks to check up on him. When Ranks asks how it’s going back home, Leni explains LJC’s kidnapping and near death experience, as well as Beeb’s death and resurrection. Ranks decides to invite some of the group to Hawaii to relieve them of all the stress caused by Hyrule. Appearances Beeb Productions Movie 1 (flashback) Day in the Life of 71 Giraffe Files The Getaway Beeb Productions Movie 2: Hawaii! 71’s The Incorrect Trousers Beeb Productions Movie 3: Infinity War BP Direct | 5.10.19 Le Chat!!! Go(es)!!! To Ireland!!! (smlflix parody) Assholes Unite! Giraffe Files 2 Assholes Unite: Dino Squad Beeb Productions Bundle: Many Adventures With 71! JT & The Secret of the FBI! Beeb Productions Movie IIII: Endgame Assholes Unite: Chatcraft Be More Chill! Wreck It Ironic Man! Assholes Unite: The Movie! Beeb Productions Movie V: Originality Beeb Productions Sponsor: The Final Battle Hyrule: Life in Prison (BP SHORT) Be Even More Chill! Lance and Jeffy Chilly: Far From Home Chatelodeon SJL: The Meetup (BP SHORT) The Fabulous Four Guns Blazin’ Ratings: Micro Madness Chatelodeon vs The Fabulous Four Karen The Pilot: Minor Turbulence Ranks: Lightning Strikes B3 More Chill! Chatelodeon: Halloween! Leni: Two Kings Chatelodeon: Divided Armageddon Beeb Productions Movie IV: The Final Beeb Trivia * Ranks was hired by Beeb and replaced Beeb as the head writer * Beeb Productions Movie 1 was originallay going to be a one-off comic , until Ranks convinced Beeb to make sequel, this started the Beeb Cinematic Universe. Beeb Cinematic Universe * Ranks cameos in Beeb 1 in one of LJC’s flashbacks